Alicante: Project Genesis II
by L.Aguila
Summary: Clary Fray feels the need to protect new friends. They were Downworlders. But something wasn't quite right, they seem stronger than usual. Something was in their system.
1. Idris

****Darkest Powers and Mortal Instruments Crossover****

**Chapter 1: Idris**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read **_**The Summoning**_**, **_**The Awakening**_**, and **_**The Reckoning**_** by Kelley Armstrong, as well as **_**City of Bones, City of Ashes **_**and **_**City of Glass**_** by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk. I don't think there is much, but still…**

_And the length of the next chapters may not be as short as this. Chapter 1 is like a Test drive, I'll see where this goes._

* * *

><p>Clary found Chloe, Derek and Simon looking over the bridge in Idris. Before Valentine had broken into the walls of Alicante, before the government in Idris had been altered and rewritten, they wouldn't have had the opportunity to stay here. They were Downworlders at birth, whatever scientific basis the so called Edison Group's experiment was based on, Clary wasn't sure if the process was actually <em>scientific<em>. Valentine had left Idris and travelled around the world, it's not far that he had shared an idea or two about what demon blood can do to an unborn child.

_I doubt that's even stem cell research. _Clary thought to herself.

Chloe caught Clary's eyes at first, and she smiled with a little nod. The girl seemed very shy. Judging from her height, it looks like Chloe could understand what it's like to be the smallest. She and Clary are both small enough, but not useless. Not really.

Simon Bae, as always, is the first one to break into a grin and greet her.

"Good morning!" The optimism in his voice is coincidentally similar to someone with the name similar to his. Perhaps anybody named _Simon_ is never hopeless, always moving forward.

"How are you doing?" Clary stumbled through the crowd of Shadowhunters and momentarily paused in front of her visitors. "Where are Kit and Victoria?"

Derek made a gruff sound and said, "They're off somewhere. Doing daddy stuff," he snorted lightly. Clary saw the girl at his side elbow him. It's odd, how she can see her and Jace at the sight of the two. Derek added a light riposte, "and you might want to call her Tori instead. I know it's shallow, but you'll never know when simple stuff like that get ugly."

"Huh," Chloe coughed, "you know your sister very well, don't you?"

Derek just scowled. She wondered if he had years of practice doing that, since it seemed rather consistent.

"and you were here for?" Simon politely asked, as always, softening things when they get too awkward.

Clary smiled. "I was looking for my best friend."

She saw Simon raised both eyebrows, as if seeing someone behind Clary.

"Never saw him lately," a voice behind had answered, "he can still walk in the sun the last time I checked. He's still very special indeed."

"Vampires don't walk under the sun?" Chloe asked.

"Unless you get to bite a great Shadowhunter friend, no, I don't think so." Jace replied with a submissive snort. "and you might want to ignore the 'friend' part of that statement."

Though it came out innocently sarcastic, Derek was the one who seemed offended. The other boy straightened, "Actually," He spoke in a deep voice, "I've known a few vampires walking under the sun. They didn't need any Disney-generated blood the last time I checked."

"Of course," Jace spoke, "you think chemicals are better than _my_ magical blood?" He matched this with a swift swoon of his eyebrows and added, "Disney's a dream come true to most people."

"You mean kids?" Derek grumbled and smirked, "You look too young to be a pedophile, but I don't think that's entirely impossible."

Clary glanced at the other blonde girl in front of her and raised their eyebrows.

"This is getting out of the topic," Clary spoke.

Jace just grinned and said, "I already answered your question. The oaf's fine, I tell you. He might be looking for cow's blood or something. You'll never know."

Jace and Simon were in better terms after the encounter with Lilith. Actually, it had been the best they've been since the two met. Jace had called him a_mundane_, to _bloodsucker,_ to a _penguin _and finally, just Simon. The insults are just good signs that they're still friends.

Clary saw a hint of dark hair over Jace's shoulder and smiled, "or he's with Isabelle."

The other girl with long dark hair and beautiful face waved at their direction and pulled Simon away without allowing him to come closer.

"I am quite disturbed by the idea of having him as my brother," Jace murmured. "May the great One save our genes." He paused like he had something else to say and held back. He said nothing. After all, Simon had saved Clary when he couldn't.

"So," Simon—the warlock—spoke from behind, "I guess this is the part where we finally get to know a little bit more of each other? Maybe on icebreaker game or something?"

Derek shot his brother a look. Chloe just smiled.

The cockiness was back in Jace's voice, "who in the world doesn't know me?"

"If you mean you being an ass, yes, we do." Derek says.

"Oh yeah? So why don't you—"

Chloe cut him off with a "This is ridiculous."

Jace ignored what he had to say and said, "I'm a Lightwood, werewolf." He twisted his head for a moment, looking at the dark pullover Derek was wearing and spoke, "and my shirt somehow found its way in your closet?"

"They came here running, Jace." Clary jumped in. "_I _got that from your closet."

"Somebody's sneaking into my room?" Jace only whispered this to Clary, but Derek heard this. The teenage werewolf looked away as if disgusted. "You can give them the tour, then. Your gorgeousness needs to fix things before Magnus comes home in a Sari."

Clary let out a small laugh for a moment and nodded.

* * *

><p>Tori wasn't sure if she was still in Alicante.<p>

She had walked off in front of Kit a few hours ago. Simon already knew what they were _weeks _after she did. It was like Kit didn't trust her about it. And thanks to here ever-pleasant _brother, _she knew it before Kit had a chance to break it into her as gently as possible.

The heat wasn't scorching in Idris, but it wasn't entirely cold. She was wearing a dark cloak over her shoulders. Isabelle's boots were two sizes bigger than her feet, the other girl didn't really like the idea of other people borrowing her stuff—which Tori understood, since they might have the same line of thinking.

"Walking alone in an unfamiliar place?" A masculine voice spoke behind her.

Tori whirled to face a tall boy with platinum hair, his face was angled and his jaw was set—somehow, he reminded her of Clary. Tori dismissed the idea. So far, Clary didn't have a brother to begin with.

"Do I look like I'm lost?" Tori spoke.

"yes you do," the boy stepped closer towards her. "Need help, young warlock?"

"I'm not a warlock," She said firmly, looking for a way to get him to step out of the way.

"Oh, what do you call yourself again?" He stepped closer, "a witch isn't it?"

Tori gave him a grave look.

"You seem to think very mundane," He tsk-tsked, "what a pity. And you're not immortal, I take it?"

"Okay. Look, beach boy, I need to be alone. So I need you to get out of my way." Tori sidestepped and he didn't move. She tried to walk further, but he raised an arm in front of her.

"I can knock you down all I want, you know," Her eyes turned to slits.

"I can do that, too," He smirked, "you're Victoria, right?"

"Tori," She was impatient.

"I like Victoria better," He grinned, "like a queen."

"That's an _old _line, you know?" She spat.

He smirked for a moment and winked at Tori, "I'm Jonathan."

* * *

><p><strong>%%%%<strong>

**I'm very aware how short this is but, whatever. Shall I leave it like this, or do I continue?**

**Or maybe you like the first person perspective (like how Kelley Armstrong did in the_ Darkest Powers Serie_s) better?**

_**-Lianne :D**_


	2. Girl Warlock

**Darkest Powers ****and ****Mortal Instruments****Crossover**

**Chapter 2: Girl Warlock**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read**_**The Summoning**_**,**_**The Awakening**_**, and**_**The Reckoning **_**by Kelley Armstrong, as well as **_**City of Bones, City of Ashes **_**and **_**City of Glass **_**by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I haven't posted in months because of reasons too many to write down. My apologies._

_I have absolutely no idea what to do with the story. I'll continue anyway. This was written a week after I posted the last chapter._

_And I totally forgot my Geography. Might as well check my MI books soon._

* * *

><p>Chloe had been walking by the steps near the bridge with Derek at her tail the whole afternoon. Her aunt Lauren was very particular of spending too much time with him. The guy eventually gave up staying on guard and paced beside her.<p>

"You are not liking this, aren't you?" She put her hands in her pocket to shield her hands from the cold wind blowing by the lake.

"No," he says with a frustrated grunt, "well, yes,"

"It's quite safer here," She said. Chloe knew very well how stupid and unrelated the statement was—but that was the only thing that caught her tongue.

They were doing fine—maybe better, after escaping another plan to capture Derek. They had found an old church near Manhattan where a middle-aged werewolf stood. Derek had caught his scent when the air started to change direction and he impulsively decided he wasn't trouble. It was a decision which brings them here, in Idris, where children's tale of magic and castles and protective energy fields come true.

"I think it's quite dangerous coming into something we aren't familiar of," Derek clenched and unclenched his fists, followed with a gruff noise that sounded like a sigh.

"I think you'll have to learn how to voluntarily Change," Chloe said this without looking at him, "Luke says every werewolf does that. He even knows someone who hasn't Changed in decades."

"You can always blame the chemicals in my bloodstream," Derek grumbled.

Chloe shrugged, "Maybe this was the world science forbade us to see," she says gruffly, "You think you're dad knew anything about this?"

"Hardly," he scratched his collarbone, "dad's human—I mean, mundane." He brushed a stray piece of hair that made its way in front of her stark blue eyes.

Derek had always been very gentle and careful while talking to her lately. Too gentle, that she somehow wanted to bring back the days Derek was somewhat rude and less humorous. But of course, she wanted to settle for the kind person he really is.

The boy paused, so did Chloe. She raised her eyebrows as if an inquiry to what made him stop.

Derek shook his head with a gruff, "sorry"

Chloe didn't reply. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I need you to be rude from time to time,"

He smiled and caught her waist, lifted her and twirled. There was such a tense, powerful force of something like adrenaline, or the way that a sudden touch like this could drive him crazy. They stayed like that for a moment and he stopped to set her down. She pulled away and he balanced his forehead over hers.

"And _you _said you didn't like Disney movies," she looked at his green irises with intensity and sincere care.

_Reality is so much better than that. _He thought. Yet again, he never says anything about it. The boy was always laconic. Usually, at the wrong places.

And just like that, there is this strong pull towards each other. Something yet unexplainable, but had always been there since the day they had been in that crawl space. Was it pity, or was it a silly reaction, _too late to decide which, though, _Chloe though. Chloe had closed her eyes, just as Derek's green ones disappeared behind his eyelids. This had been something that felt almost perfect, like it had been meant to be like that for years.

Then Chloe heard Luke's voice at the back of her head, _Necromacy can be traced back to doings of a Warlock._ The expression on Luke's face made Chloe worried at that time, _warlocks are barren, unfortunately._

Then Chloe felt the urge to disconnect whatever was pulling Derek and her into the centre. _He cannot love me. He must not. _Then she pulled away.

Hurt was ringing through those green eyes.

"We need to stop this," Chloe says stepping backwards.

"Chloe, I'm—" Derek held out a hand towards her.

"No, it's not your fault," she says. Turned around, and ran.

_There's no future for the both of us, _She thought. As the tall, green-eyed boy stood there and stared after her. Too broken to move a muscle.

* * *

><p>Luke had been studying the notes he had made prior to the situation of the kids from Buffalo. <em>There are so many of them out there , <em>he thought. If the scientist have been experimenting on downworlders like this for years, it's not impossible for them to play around with Shadowhunters too. _Perhaps Valentine was a really smart man._

But what was keeping Luke awake was the girl necromancer, Chloe. She was the puzzle that didn't make much sense to him. Was it genetic changes? Was is how the world of science have corrupted her? He cannot even understand this concept of necromancy, and ghosts, and the dead rising in her command. To him, Necromancers were like warlocks specializing in necromancy. It was some sort of Black magic, but Luke understands that it was never the girl's fault that she spontaneously wakes the dead like she was a warlock that had uncontrollable abilities.

_Uncontrollable. _That was one of the many curses that the scientists gave them.

"You have been calling for me?" Magnus was by the door, his pants utterly bright against the oak room.

The warlock sat on the couch by the fireplace, putting his feet up the ottoman.

"Would you like coffee?" Luke offered.

"That is not necessary," Magnus politely declined, "I have read your accounts about the girl who does a little necromancy."

"She doesn't do a _little _necromancy," The werewolf sat on the couch opposite to his guest, "she could do it without even trying."

"She seems very natural at it, I see," Magnus replied, "that's a talent. No, a blessing."

"You see," Luke leaned forward, "I'm trying to look for the answer as to what she really is. We cannot call her a warlock without knowing what she could've been."

"Maybe the genetic changes didn't leave her barren, thank goodness." Magnus answered.

"That's what we don't know," Luke says, "she seemed very worried when I talked to her about that specific quality of warlocks. I have seen the blood drain out of her face."

The warlock lazily slouched in his seat and spoke in a bored tone, "You know, she's not the only odd case I have seen in my eternal life." He pulled out a photograph of a beautiful young girl, with dark hair and slightly lighter irises. She looked like she lived at that time when women wore skirts and corsets.

"She is beautiful," Luke remarked.

"Theresa Gray," one of the most significant identities in Shadowhunter history. "Other than the apple of William Herondale and James Carstairs eyes, she was also known to do some shape-shifting ability that went very handy for the Branwells and the Clave."

"You mean a werewolf?" Luke suggested with a hint of being offended, but that went quickly and he seemed to not mind it.

"No, she shape-shifted into other _people_," Magnus corrected, "She could access their memories and feelings. A talented girl indeed."

"She's not a warlock?" Luke asked.

"That's the same question I've been asking myself for the past decades." The warlock shrugged, "whatever she was, all except those in the London institute never knew about it."

* * *

><p><strong>This is even shorter than the first chapter. I don't plan to put spoilers for the Infernal Devices. But I'll tell you when I change my mind. <strong>

**-Lianne**


	3. Lyle

**Darkest Powers****and****Mortal Instruments****Crossover**

**Chapter 3: Lyle**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read **_**The Summoning**_**, **_**The Awakening**_**, and **_**The Reckoning **_**by Kelley Armstrong, as well as **_**City of Bones, City of Ashes **_**and **_**City of Glass **_**by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I am never proud of this chapter. Hopefully it can help shape the characters, though._

* * *

><p><strong><em>London Institute, 1879<em>**

"_I had talked to Charlotte about that man named Markus Wells," Tessa can feel the heat radiating from Jem, it seems that he is sick. On the other hand, she didn't want to make him feel like he was a fragile bird ready to fall off his nest, "have you gotten any knowledge about him?"_

_She squinted to see his light features in the evening darkness, "Apparently, the man had a son who fled from his household and changed his name."_

_Jem shook his head, "warlocks are—barren," he did his best not to look at her, "it's never all that possible for him to have a son."_

"_A human boy perhaps," there came a sensible answer. I wasn't Tessa and neither was it Jem._

"_Will," Tessa whispered slightly to herself._

_Jem grimaced, "he looks drunk."_

_But Tessa knew very well that all was a facade of his pretense. Will never smelled like alcohol even if he successfully tried to convince everybody that he is not sober._

"_I am fine," his steps were smooth against the stone floor, "I have sat around six-fingered-Nigel long enough to hear a couple of faeries gossip," He leaned against the door to the Great Library and sighed. "Not that I like doing those, of course."_

"_There is someone who came from New York a week ago," He spoke, "Apparently Wells recognized him and made such a sight at the train station."_

"_Something scandalous, I guess," Jem sighed, "You like those, don't you?"_

"_Close enough," He says, "he came asking for his son's apology."_

_This had startled Tessa who was yearning to sleep in her bed. It seems like she lost all the interest to sleep right then. "What was the newcomer's name?"_

"_Alexander Saunders," Will states in a tired tone. "No warlock marks," he sat across Tessa by the fire, "at least none that he has been showing."_

"_I must talk to him," Tessa says._

"_Hardly," Will placed his feet on the sides of the armchair, "he can never best me in terms of looks, though. Forget about it."_

_Tessa ignored him, "He has been corrupted by his own family," she sighed, "He can do some sort of divinations that are not very common to warlocks."_

"_It could be Black Magic," Jem suggested._

"_That too," Tessa agreed, "Raising the dead and talking to souls, that is not possible even with the help of the Silent Brothers."_

"_It's never Alexander's fault, though," Jem added._

"_The ifrits called him as the son of an insane woman," Will was facing them this time, "She was living in York when the young Alexander was born, threw herself at the edge of the cliff asking an unseen element to leave her alone."_

"_There was a doctor, you said?" Tessa asked Jem._

"_Here's what I knew, she's Lady Agatha, a mother of two boys. Other than that I think she is very harmless."_

"_What was her husband's name?" Will inquired. _

"_Samson Lyle, from Wales."_

* * *

><p><strong>Idris, PRESENT.<strong>

"Do you like cookies?" Clary asked the distraught blonde girl sitting at the balcony.

Chloe stared at the jar for a moment.

"Don't worry, Izzy didn't make them."

This made Chloe laugh.

"She's not too bad of a cook, though," Chloe took a cookie from the jar. She did not realize that they eat cookies in such crazy chain on fantasy. Well, what used to be a fantasy.

"Oh, don't need to be all that nice," Clary smiled back. "You looked worried so I thought I'd help."

"Nothing much," she fidgeted.

The other girl looked less convinced than ever. Chloe didn't have the time of the day to be worrying about other things. Idris was a gorgeous place to stay in, but not a very good distraction from her thoughts.

It seems like there won't be a distraction to such problems, though.

"You have somewhere to go?" Clary asked, "or someone to go with."

This pricked Chloe's chest for a moment, then she let it go. "Not really," she replied.

"I am visiting a warlock today," The red-haired girl says, "you might have questions he can answer."

When Chloe didn't reply right away, Clary added, "You can come."

This made the other girl look up and a certain light in her system changed her emotions. Clary wasn't sure if it were a good or bad thing.

Chloe swung her legs out of the terrace and stood. Realizing that Clary and her are of the same exact height, "Who are we seeing?"

* * *

><p>Derek had never left the bridge since the hour Chloe just walked away. I was like that, just as his heart was exploding with the love he had meant to give her, she just walked away.<p>

_Walked away. _It echoed in his head. Like he was some sort of dangerous creature she had realized she had to stay away from. She didn't just walked away, _she ran for her life__. _

Perhaps Chloe had become smart about choosing the one that she should love. Now all that Derek wishes is for her to be dumb enough to want him.

"Hey bro," Simon clapped his back. He looked like he was really happy. Simon had been training with warlocks on how to improve his abilities. Somehow, Derek was really happy seeing his brother being satisfied with what he can do.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Derek replied.

"That's definitely something,"

Derek had always been like that. Would do anything for people he loved, without loving his own self.

"I think Chloe has been making better decisions lately," Derek croaked, the least.

"That's good, isn't it?" Simon tried for a smile.

"Yeah," Derek muttered under his breath. "Smart enough not to choose me."

"Wait," Simon was startled, "what do you mean _not _choosing you?"

Then Simon realized that he can't get anything else from his brother anymore. With that scowl back on and the silence filling the space between them, Derek wasn't talking to anybody anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hopefully I have made up the decent amount of words needed to accomplish this. There's bits of the Infernal Devices in here but not giving out any spoilers at all. I am inspired to put it here because I am currently reading Clockwork Prince by the ever-amazing Cassandra Clare.<em>**

**_-Lianne_**


	4. Possibilities

**Darkest Powers and Mortal InstrumentsCrossover**

**Chapter 4: Possibilities**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read _The Summoning_, _The Awakening_, and _The Reckoning_by Kelley Armstrong, as well as _City of Bones, City of Ashes _and _City of Glass _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_For some reason, I just feel like I wanted to start writing this story again._

_And again I don't know where it's going, but I really want to see if I could do it._

_I really think such Chemistry from the two books are pretty tight and since adrenaline for ideas are here, I'm grabbing the chances that I can get._

_Enjoy loves._

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane had been sitting on the couch by the fireplace, his foot was on the ottoman and an old and thick spellbook on his lap. Chairman Meow sat on the couch across him, purring in silence as Jace walked in.<p>

"I'm rather in need of an extra hand to help me look for the spell we need." Magnus spoke as Jace appeared.

"Izzy and Alec?" he asked.

"Off to talk with your mother. Izzy thinks we're spending too much time helping these," Magnus paused, he didn't want to use the world downworlders, when he was one himself. "Kids. Particularly the girl warlock or whatever she is. Plus some dealings with the Seeley Queen."

Magnus had been researching for hours, from downworlder history to warlock spells. He hadn't seen something quite like Chloe in his hundreds of years of being alive. The Edison group, who had possibly been influenced by the works of Valentine, had done so much to Chloe's warlock abilities that have distorted them into something that had been so powerful, although it was concentrated on the manipulation of the dead.

"If Valentine's experiment had been known to manipulate the nephilim," Jace sounded more confident in making a reference to his unfortunate fate than ever, "then how would the cabals know how to manipulate downworlder abilities?"

"We're not sure if they're connected yet, the cabal and Valentine," Magnus sighed, "it could be that or pure science. We'll never know."

The nephilim had never really cared about the downworlder activities since the dawn of time. The downworlders have been functioning on their own, creating and researching, growing curious as if they were mundane.

Jace felt like he needed to head the conversation to a different topic, "Derek Souza has been very worried. Some werewolf attachment issues that sounds a bit cheesy. Or annoying. His girlfriend goes off for a few hours and he's growling like a mad dog."

"That boy, the werewolf," his eyes didn't move away from the spellbook he was scanning, "he can be quite just like you."

"The last time I checked, nobody," Jace swoons, "equaled to me."

Magnus dropped the spellbook on the floor, thumping against that many other volumes he had rendered unhelpful. "The girl warlock," He started, "she can be a bit like Clary, too."

Jace snorted, "What's this, our personal doppelgangers from another dimensions?"

"All this place ever cares about," Mangus replied, never raising his eyes from the spellbook. "is the nephilim. The downworlders rendered forgotten and disregarded as always. When they can be as or if not, more brave than we all are."

* * *

><p>"You can be more careless than I am," Clary joked. Unlike her agility and trained physicality as a Shadowhunter, Chloe could trip and fall several times before getting to an exact spot. Of course, Clary was fast, and Chloe couldn't help but try to catch up. The road to the outskirts of Idris was not necessarily an easy path to take.<p>

"I particularly don't like forests," Chloe heaved, "anymore."

Clary watched the other girl, trauma seemed to be windowing from her stark blue irises. "I'm sorry for bringing you here, if I should have known—"

"Its fine." Chloe nodded with exasperation. "I should start getting over it. I was used to cutting through the forests long before the fear of it existed."

Though the less physically capable of the kids who came to Idris, she was one of the most valuable. A strong necromancer who could manipulate the core of every being: the body and the soul of the dead.

"I'm guessing you have to get used to such since Derek needs the place?"

Chloe thought about Derek for a moment, how he flipped when she said they can never really be together. Derek was sincere and she wouldn't give him up for anything, except for his own good and happiness.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have impulsively asked like that when something's wrong." Clary apologized.

"No, it's just," Chloe stopped to think if it would be wrong to share such issues with a stranger. Then again Clary had been helping her so much since they got there. "he wouldn't want to start a life with a barren woman, wouldn't he?"

"Does it matter?" Clary kept going, slower now. "You wouldn't be here if you're mother was a warlock and barren."

"They took her DNA. Fertilized an egg in a test tube and implanted it on her womb. Then added the DNA when it was growing inside her."

"Then birth is possible." Clary shrugged.

It wasn't just that the Chloe was worrying about. If she was indeed a successful warlock out of downworlder DNA, then she'd live forever. Never age, and most probably suffer from the sight of Derek growing old and worn. She would still be living as a young woman by then, but he will always be just a memory in her mind. It was selfish but she couldn't bear not giving Derek the normal life he always wanted.

"I don't usually believe that one person can make or break your life," Clary sighed. "but if Derek sees you like such, then you would ruin him forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea if this chapter supplies the length for it to be acceptable, but it should do. I decided not to go further than The City of Glass and The Reckoning (because if you follow both authors' books, then you should know that the story and character development had gone way further), since I started with such ideas from the time I wrote the first chapter. So, that's it.<strong>

**-Lianne**


	5. Ragnor Fell

**Darkest Powers and Mortal Instruments Crossover**

**Chapter 5: Ragnor Fell**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read _The Summoning_, _The Awakening_, and _The Reckoning _by Kelley Armstrong, as well as _City of Bones, City of Ashes _and _City of Glass _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I don't necessarily understand why I'm having this writing adrenaline._

_More stuff happening in here compared to the last chapters. Amen.  
><em>

_Hoping the people who believed in the chemistry of both books continually read._

* * *

><p>The remains of what used to be Ragnor Fell's home struck both girls. The smell of ash and smoke was still lingering in the air.<p>

"Did we arrive a little too late?" Chloe gazed at the remains of the fire. It looked like it had only been minutes since the destruction happened.

"He died days ago," Clary shook her head. "Valentine sent out his demons to come after Ragnor. I just thought they haven't burned the house down. It would've been useful to scan some of the books in his study."

Chloe saw the disappointment in Clary's eyes. She too, may have had something to ask. For her to come into the place when she knew Ragnor had been dead for days, then it may have been urgent.

"Do warlocks have souls?" Chloe asked, never leaving Clary's eyes.

The girl took a moment to think, then understood why Chloe would ask such question. "You want to talk to his deceased soul?" Clary asked, the inquiry suddenly lightening her mood. "I don't really know if they have one. They live forever unless killed. That's all I know."

Chloe pondered for a moment. She had been a very strong necromancer, but she couldn't just summon one ghost without possessing something he always had. A piece of clothing. Some kitchen ware. Anything at all.

Or could she.

"I couldn't do that unless I have something of his property. If Ragnor still circles the area, then that would be possible too." Chloe announced. Realizing she was talking about senseless things, she looked at Clary for answers. "Not helpful, am I?"

Clary wrinkled her nose. "Would you be willing to do that?" Knowing how protective Derek was to this girl, it wouldn't come as easy as it sounds. Clary could end up being snapped at for impulsively taking his girlfriend and throwing her into great danger.

Chloe shrugged. "I might as well get used to it."

"We'll look for something, then." Clary started to move. She was not particularly sure if anyone or anything could survive from such horrid attack. Valentine had been desperate to terminate the warlock when he had the chance.

Chloe started to draw closer to the ruins, wanting to help in the search. "No. Stay back," Clary warned. She didn't even understand why she did in the first place. "its…the demon blood. Ichor. It burns the skin. If you could get some on, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

The other girl just retreated. Clary knows her way more than she does, so if she says get away, _get away_.

* * *

><p>Clary couldn't find anything amongst the ruins. The rest of the property had turned to ashes, spellbooks forever gone into the nothingness.<p>

"I guess you're not having the necromancer exercises you need for today." Clary walked away from the rubbish, defeated. "It's a shame nobody had the time to rescue Ragnor's spellbooks. They were of such value to every single nephilim and downworlder."

"Doesn't the great library supply the information?" Chloe was now on a low crouch. Clary noticed her perk up, as if hearing something.

"Oh no, I supply the best information." Chloe had heard the old, raspy voice from behind her. She looked at Clary, who had just been observant.

"You hear anything?" Clary asked. She too, made an effort to listen.

Chloe whirled to face a warlock. He didn't look like Magnus. His skin was light green and his head was covered with silvery hair. He had pointed horns on his forehead that may have startled Chloe if she hadn't known this was Idris.

"I'm sorry to surprise you. I don't necessarily know that I would need glamour to keep things less—startling." He smiled. "I'm Ragnor Fell. Well, was."

"Chloe Saunders," She smiled. Then looked at Clary who never understood a word she said. "If you're that gifted in creating new runes," Chloe addressed the other girl. "Then I guess you can make one that would help you see the dead?"

Clary would have liked the idea, but then she remembered Valentine. How big of a scare it would be to see him after causing his death. He may not touch her, but the sight could be horrific. "I'd rather not."

Ragnor shrugged. "Understandable. Wouldn't want to see my evil father walking the thin line between life and death."

"I was going to ask," Chloe started. "If you have ever seen something like I am."

"My, I have only heard of stories about warlocks like you, love." Ragnor looked at the young and strong necromancer. "I did not expect for someone as young as you to be quite this strong. Legend tells us that a necromancer can only have one of the two abilities: control the physical corpse or talk to the soul of the deceased. In your case though, I'm guessing you can do both."

"I… I didn't know you can only do one of the two." Chloe shook her head,"they did something to my genes. They said it was a DNA manipulation of some sort. Pure science, I guess." She looked at Clary who seemed to listen to the story she's been hearing since Chloe arrived in Idris.

"But dear, the world of magic is quite more interesting than science." Ragnor drew closer. Chloe realized that his fingers had extra joints on them. "You sound like one of the Morgenstern boys who were experimented on. Jace's mother consumed powdered angel blood while Sebastian's consumed demon blood. Their mothers however, were nephilim. Yours though…"

Chloe shook her head. "Are you saying my mom consumed demon blood when I was conceived?"

Clary's head perked up. She too, had remembered the experiment Valentine did while Jace and her brother had been conceived.

"My, yes." Ragnor shrugged. "That's how the warlocks are created."

"But I'm growing," She replied. "Like a normal human being."

"Mundane." Clary interrupted. As if reminding them that she was still there. "If demon blood was incorporated during your mother's pregnancy. Then there would be enough demon blood to infect you."

The other girl didn't quite like the work _infect _incorporated in the sentence that described her. "Sorry," Chloe murmured to the other girl. She faced Ragnor again. "So it's useless trying to fix it, then."

She wasn't facing Ragnor Fell anymore. She was facing a man with stark white hair. He was tall and proud, like Sebastian, only older. "Oh, I don't mind you leaving it like that dear. You are stronger than the nephilim."

Clary saw Chloe froze, which urged her to shake the other girl. "What are you seeing?"

The man stepped closer now, his white hair flaring. He was a ghost of course, he couldn't do anything. "It's not everyday that I refer to a downworlder as better than the nephilim. Trust me, I've lived my whole life believing your kind was a _useless_ bunch."

"Chloe?" Clary was shaking her as forcefully as she could.

"Having a great time with my daughter, aren't you?" the man sighed. "You don't need information, dear. Just the power to control those who exists that only you could see and control."

"Chloe?" Clary repeated. As if she was trying to wake the young necromancer from a trance. The color on Chloe's face have now drained.

"Your father," was all Chloe could say. Clary's eye widened.

"Oh," Valentine spoke, "is the resemblance that astounding? You're quite a smart one, too."

"Don't come anywhere near her, _Valentine._" Clary spat._  
><em>

"My daughter isn't exactly that understanding of me, isn't she?"

Valentine stepped closer, and then Chloe took a step back. "You couldn't touch me. You're dead, you're gone. I can send you to the depths of other dimensions if I want."

She started to mentally tug at Valentine's ghost.

"Worth a try, child." Valentine walked closer. As if her strongest efforts did not affect him. "I am one of the strongest. You have to do a lot better than that the even start banishing me."

Clary steadied the other girl. "He couldn't do anything. He's stuck there. Stripped of his own nephilim abilities for trying to manipulate the Mortal Instruments."

Valentine's eyes showed a momentary sign of disgust.

His ghostly hand faintly brushed across Chloe's arm. "Wouldn't it be lovely to come face to face with your creator, Chloe Agatha Shade?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you know? A writing streak. Keep reading guys. Keeps me going forward.<strong>

**Chloe doesn't really have an _Agatha _for a middle name. I just felt like giving her a "more classic" name as to fit the story. Hopefully I got that across.**

**-Lianne**


	6. Guaranteed

**Darkest Powers and Mortal Instruments Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Guaranteed**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read _The Summoning_, _The Awakening_, and _The Reckoning _by Kelley Armstrong, as well as _City of Bones, City of Ashes _and _City of Glass _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Still not giving away anything from _**_The Infernal Devices_ **_and I still don't plan on doing so._

_I also made such brave "crossover" of ideas here. Just read in and find out._

_Enjoy reading, loves. lalalala._

* * *

><p><em>London, 1879<em>

_"I don't think I'll have something to help you with, Miss Grey." Magnus was now seated lazily on his flowered armchair._

_Tessa kept her palms as close to the fire as she could, she shivered a little when a waft of wind found its way into the window. Nobody has offered to take their hats and coats, so whe wen't straight to the fire place._

_Will noticed the defeat in the girl's eyes. Somehow, he had wanted to search for answers, the same way he had gone through hell looking for a cure he had wanted for Jem._

_"We have heard that a lot," Will replied. "It is quite surprising how long these inquiries have gone unanswered."_

_"Perhaps," Magnus shut the windows with a flick of his finger, "Mortmain might have known."_

_Magnus was right. For Mortmain to continually want and seek Tessa all this time, he might have perfectly understood her abilities. Will's chin perked up, "Otherwise he wouldn't know how she would fit perfectly into his plans."_

_Magnus nodded at the blue-eyed boy. "I see where this is going, and it doesn't sound easy."_

_"Or safe." Tessa finally spoke, the shiver from the cold night finally gone. "We had gone through the flames acquiring the _yin fen _that had rendered itself worthless. Tessa was never bitter or angry. It might have been the weather or the situation itself, whatever it was, it caused a great lot of frustration to her._

_"Goodness," Will remarked without the subtlest emotion. "Samson Lyle sounds like a good source, or Alexander Saunders."_

_"Good," Tessa replied, "It would be quite a bad idea running into a deadly battle for such information we could all live without."_

_"Well, I think it's important." Will looked straight into her eyes, then at Magnus. "Where was Samson Lyle staying again? I would like to book a consultation." He stood up as if waiting to the conversation to end._

_"It is not that far, I guess." Magnus wrote an address in a strip of paper he had found on his desk. "You must hurry, though. He had started to pack a few days ago, or so I heard."_

_"Are you sure he's leaving?" Tessa started to get up, too._

_"Darling, I'm the High Warlock. Of course I know what the other downworlders do." Magnus beamed._

_"You think he's warlock?" Tess asked._

_"No, he's a half-demon. Or whatever the American warlocks have called him before. He can make and control the fire, like an actual devil straight from Hell._

* * *

><p>Idris, Present.<p>

Chloe touched lightly on Derek's shoulder, his reaction though was alert and defensive. It must have been those years of running for their lives. Such experience wasn't something one could really forget. "Oh, hi." His gruff tone was back on and he was thumbing down an old book. He had taken books from the library earlier, reading from the fiction section, which he hadn't even tried to read before.

"I'm surprised you're not studying Physics," Chloe sat on the armchair across his. She could only stay steady and careful around that scowl. "Or college math."

"They have none of those." Derek simply replied.

Chloe leaned forward to reach for his hand, touching it gently. "Hey, I know what happened in the bridge wasn't that good. It didn't come out the way I wanted to say it. It wasn't a selfish want, Derek. You know that."

"Actually," He wasn't looking at her. "You somehow made a smart decision. I was—"

"What, Derek?" Chloe threw the words sharper than she had wanted them to come out. "That you were the only guy that would come to my saving while we were on the run? That I had no choice? You think I'd go that low?"

"No," Just a gruff reply, he threw the book that thumped and slid across the mosaic floor. He started to stand, looming over her. She does not particularly like it when he does. "I think that low of myself and I really think you have a wider variety of choices out there, not just me now. Since we've stopped running and you could build a life for yourself. I'm not selfish either, Chloe."

"And you want me to be the hoarder? You'd sacrifice that much because I'm a barren woman who might as well watch the rest of you die because I'm a warlock?" Chloe stood, showing no sign of intimidation despite their difference in size.

The words echoed in the room. That would hardly happen, because Derek would have replied. Snapped back at her and make himself win the argument.

"You don't get it, do you?" Derek stepped back, resigning.

Chloe just opened her mouth to say that she had only cared for him so much that she had to push him away. All these things he would be facing when they continue on together. He will think about why he was not immortal. Wished he was either a warlock or a vampire. Wished he had never met her so it wouldn't be vital for him to care.

She just closed her mouth and watched him step forward, closing the gap between them. His palms went to her waist and tugged her close enough to look her straight in the eye. The morbid contact of their iris had stirred something inside Chloe.

"Don't you see how much I care for you?" Derek steadied his voice. This had been the first time Chloe sensed that he was troubled, scared even. "That I would sacrifice everything just to make you safe and happy."

Chloe stood on her tiptoes and folded her arms around his neck. "What if I said," She found his lips and kissed gently. She spoke while their lips were together, "that you are my safety," She kissed him again. Derek was not moving, astounded by the boldness of her gestures. "and my happiness." She kissed him harder this time and he kissed her back. His kiss slowly and gently traced her jaw line, racing towards her neck while his fingers traced around her arms, her hips and the skin that poked through her shirt. Chloe shivered at the touch.

Derek rests his head on her neck, "what if I told you that I couldn't guarantee both at the same time?"

She reached for his chin and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. They were the brightest of green she had ever seen. "I'm not asking for a guarantee. I'm asking for _you_." She kissed him with the same pressure, it reflected the desperate want to drink all of him in. His scent, his kiss, his touch, everything about him was magical. If he was going to be part of her eternal life and continually cause painful memories someday, then at least he became part of it anyway. Letting him go was going to be her biggest mistake. "I guess I _am_ selfish."

He kissed her back with such intensity. Pausing only to speak briefly, "I'm not complaining." He slowly picked her up without breaking their kiss, carried her across the room and suddenly, she felt her body slam against the mattress. She can feel their hearts pounding together, as she drew him closer towards her and her hands found their way inside his shirt. She swore she could feel his heartbeat intensify at her touch. She could feel the hard muscles on his abdomen for the first time. His hand tugged at her jeans and the buttons gave away. She had been so nervous that she could hear her heart pound.

His mouth pressed down on hers as their lips locked in intense passion while their teeth crash together and their bodies twined with each other. "Am I rushing things?" Derek paused to look at her, his breath labored and his voice nervous. Yet Chloe felt bold enough and shook her head. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and tugged them. Somehow, she had found a way to remove the shirt off of him. Her hands traced his back as he shivered at her touch. His skin was fine and pale and beautiful. She kissed his shoulder blades, that were broad and strong.

He kissed her neck again, heaving and gasping for air.

She started to tug at his jeans when a knock on the door came. "Derek?" It was Kit.

Derek grunted. "Perfect timing." He pushed against the bed to get off of her. Kit knocked again, as if the matter was urgent. Derek's dad never knocks twice, especially when he knows his son had no reason to be distracted.

And she was lying right there, on his bed.

He found his shirt on the floor and pulled them on. Chloe quickly fixed the sheets and ran towards the armchair. Derek had just opened the door when she picked up the book and opened it on a random page.

Kit seemed to notice her first with such surprise in his eyes, "Hey, Chloe." He smiled. He looked like as if he guessed what they were just doing—or about to do, that is. Kit had warned Derek before.

"You needed something?" Derek casually asked.

"I needed to talk to you," Kit replied. "Would you come outside for a moment?" He looked at his son then diverted his attention to Chloe. "I see you like the library?"

Chloe just nodded at him with a smile.

So Derek uncomfortably stepped out and followed Kit outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not normally an intense make-out writer, but really. I just happen to like Clary and Jace's intensity that I hope to share some with Chloe and Derek.<strong>

**They're old enough. Nuff said.**

**-Lianne**


End file.
